Moi, Lya, 2 ans, 85 cm
by GCRessa66
Summary: CG. AU. Bonjour, je m'appelle Lya et j'ai deux ans. Venez découvrir mon histoire !


**_Disclaimer : Lie To Me et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le personnage de Lya sort de mon imagination._**

**_A/N : AU. Callian Established. Post-series. R&R.  
><em>**

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Moi, Lya, 2 ans, 85 cm<strong>.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Lya, j'ai deux ans et je mesure 85 cm. J'ai la peau couleur chocolat et les cheveux crépus.

Il y a très longtemps, je vivais dans une très grande case où les murs étaient jaunis par l'usure et le plafond craquelé de toute part. Cet endroit était particulièrement bruyant. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres enfants qui criaient et pleuraient. J'entendais des voix graves, des voix aigües, des voix d'adultes et des voix d'enfants. L'odeur qui y régnait était nauséabonde : l'odeur de lait caillé se mêlant à celle des excréments et du vomi… Une grosse dame qui avait aussi la peau couleur chocolat s'occupait de moi plusieurs fois par jour. Elle me prenait dans ses bras, me donnait à manger et me changeait quand mes fesses devenaient trop souillées. Heureusement que je dormais la majorité du temps car quand j'étais réveillée, je m'ennuyais toute seule dans mon petit lit. Emmaillotée des pieds à la tête, je ne pouvais bouger ni mes petits bras ni mes petites jambes. C'était vraiment difficile !

Un jour, alors que j'étais en train de regarder le plafond de la grande salle, une gentille dame et un gentil monsieur se sont penchés sur moi. Ils devaient avoir une maladie parce qu'ils avaient la peau très blanche ! (J'ai compris plus tard qu'en fait leur couleur de peau était naturelle et qu'ils étaient américains. Ils avaient fait un très long voyage spécialement pour moi !). Malgré son teint pâle, la gentille dame était magnifique. Son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux embués de larmes étaient d'un bleu pastel dans lequel j'aime, encore aujourd'hui, me plonger. Ses lèvres roses étaient étirées par un grand sourire laissant apparaître ses dents blanches. Hésitante, elle a timidement tendu les mains vers moi et m'a soulevée de mon petit lit. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien avec la grosse dame qui s'occupait habituellement de moi. Dans le creux de ses bras, il fallait chaud, c'était doux, moelleux, confortable. J'ai enfoui mon visage contre sa poitrine et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'étais tellement bien !

Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'étais plus dans la grande salle. J'étais toujours dans les bras de la gentille dame, mais elle était maintenant assise sur un grand lit et souriait tout en me regardant. Le monsieur était penché sur son épaule et avait l'air tout aussi heureux. Doucement, la gentille dame a tourné la tête légèrement vers lui et lui a demandé s'il voulait me prendre. C'est ainsi que délicatement j'ai quitté un doux cocon pour finir dans les bras de cet homme. Je m'attendais à un contact plus rugueux, plus dur, plus crispé. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que finalement, c'était plus ferme mais tout aussi doux et sécurisant ! J'ai profité de cet instant pour vraiment l'observer. Il semblait légèrement plus âgé que la gentille dame. Son visage était marqué par quelques traits, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que l'océan. Sa voix était étrange, _à cause d'un certain accent je crois ?_ Quelques instants après, j'ai senti une agréable odeur de lait chaud envahir la pièce. Mon petit ventre s'est immédiatement mis à gargouiller. J'ai vu la gentille dame tendre une petite bouteille à mon porteur. Confortablement installée, j'ai entrouvert la bouche pour saisir et téter le biberon. Mon estomac repu, la gentille dame m'a soulevée et m'a emmenée dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle entreprit de me changer, je l'ai entendue murmurer :

_Un… Deux… Trois…_

_Quatre… Cinq…_

_Six… Sept… Huit…_

_Neuf… Dix…_

Un à un, elle venait de recompter chacun de mes dix doigts minuscules. Ils étaient tellement fins, tellement petits, et pourtant tellement parfaits, se terminant par dix ongles encore plus minuscules. Elle semblait résister à l'envie de suivre du doigt la moindre forme de mon visage. L'arrondi de mon nez, le tracé presque invisible de mes sourcils, mon petit front, mes lèvres… Elle finit par craquer, son index effleurant à peine la peau douce de ma joue. Alors que je la laissais me découvrir, j'ai tourné la tête en direction de la porte et j'ai vu le monsieur appuyé contre le chambranle. Il semblait plongé dans la contemplation muette de sa femme. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle a fini par redresser la tête, glissant immédiatement ses yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait son homme. Lorsque leurs regards se sont rencontrés, ils ont échangé un sourire complice et aimant, puis la gentille dame m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a reposée délicatement dans mon berceau. Je me suis endormie presque aussitôt.

Voici ma première rencontre avec mes parents ! Aujourd'hui j'ai deux ans et je vis avec eux dans une grande ville baptisée Washington. La gentille dame s'appelle en fait Gillian Lightman et c'est la meilleure des mamans ! Le gentil monsieur est mon super papa et répond au nom de Cal Lightman ! Ils sont tous les deux à la tête d'un groupe « le Lightman Group » spécialisé dans la détection de mensonges.

* * *

><p>Quand nous sommes arrivés aux Etats-Unis quelques semaines après notre première rencontre, j'ai découvert que j'avais une grande sœur, Emily Lightman. Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vue. Elle était venue nous chercher à l'aéroport. De prime abord, je l'ai trouvée bizarre. Elle semblait de pas pouvoir tenir en place. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter : « Gillian, montre-la moi ! Je veux la voir ! S'il te plaît ! ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait voir comme ça mais cette chose devait être très intéressante. Et puis, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'est de moi dont elle parlait quand papa lui a expliqué que je devais sûrement dormir et qu'elle aurait tout le temps de faire ma connaissance une fois de retour à la maison. Tant mieux, parce que blottie contre la poitrine de maman, bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur, un son si apaisant, si réconfortant, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger ! Nous avons rejoint le véhicule et nous avons pris le chemin de la « maison ». Je me demandais à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler une maison ? Moi qui n'avais vécu que dans une grande salle surpeuplée implantée au milieu d'un bidonville. Au bout d'un long moment, papa s'est garé dans une rue résidentielle tranquille. Pendant qu'il aidait Emily à sortir les valises du coffre, maman est restée appuyée contre la voiture à scruter la maison. Finalement, papa s'est approché d'elle, a glissé sa main dans la sienne, l'a rapprochée de lui et ensemble ils ont marché lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Je pouvais sentir le rythme cardiaque de maman s'accélérer contre mon oreille. Elle devait être nerveuse. Puis juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, maman s'est stoppé net, s'est penché sur moi, a embrassé délicatement mes cheveux, et la voix nouée par l'émotion a murmuré : « ça y est mon bébé, on est enfin à la maison ». Doucement, lentement, comme pour savourer encore un peu plus l'instant, elle est entrée et a refermé la porte.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai cru que ma vie allait basculer ! Comment maman pouvait-elle me faire _**ÇA**_ ? Comment pouvait-elle me confier entre les mains de cette jeune femme hyperactive ? Pour tout vous dire, j'étais terrifiée quand maman m'a tendue à Emily pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Je craignais qu'elle me fasse tomber ! Et puis non tout s'est bien passé ! Pour tout avouer, depuis ce jour, je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle prend son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur : elle s'occupe de moi quand papa et maman travaillent, nous jouons ensemble, elle m'aide à prendre mon bain et en profite souvent pour me chatouiller, elle me lit des histoires pour que je m'endorme...

* * *

><p>Ah oui ! A propos d'Emily… Elle n'a pas la même maman que moi. La sienne s'appelle Zoe, mais je ne la trouve pas aussi douce et affectueuse que maman. En réalité, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ! Comment Emily peut-elle être ma sœur si nous n'avons pas la même maman ? Il faudra absolument que je demande des explications plus tard.<p>

Ainsi depuis maintenant deux ans, je grandis auprès d'une maman extraordinaire, très attentive, douce, affectueuse, calme, aimante, et auprès d'un papa merveilleux, câlin, tendre, joueur, et qui semble vouer un amour absolu pour maman. Somme toute, je suis heureuse d'avoir été choisie par cette famille - ma famille. Ah oui, j'oubliais : Maman m'a dit que quand je serai plus grande, on retournerait tous en Afrique du Sud pour que je puisse connaître le pays dans lequel je suis née. En attendant, je vais continuer à savourer chaque journée, entourée des personnes qui m'aiment et que j'aime le plus au monde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END ;)<em>**

**_Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire._**


End file.
